Easter Eggs
As simple as the series may look, it´s flooded with secret storyline, hidden characters and things in every corner, and things connected to future episodes... or as some call this, "Easter Eggs". Here are some of the Easter Eggs, in Episode Order. The New Member *The song Ray and Vince are playing is: "Sweet Child ´o Mine" *In one of the first scenes, Ray´s dad can be seen in the first floor of the Barbershop where his son lives. In "Mafia Wars 2", it is discovered that he wasn´t aware his son was living there, so he was there spying on Alec . *This is the first time the door is kicked out of it´s position. This is something that will happen constantly, almost in every episode. *This is the only episode where the door hits Vince instead of Ray. *After the credits, a man is seen fixing the band´s door. This man appears to be one of Don Morettini`s henchmen in later episodes. Also, this is the second time the door is kicked out of it´s position. How About Lyosacks? * For some unknown reason to this date, Mr. Gonzalez is visited by Clippy, a Microsoft assistant. *The "Lyosacks" explanation painting Vince does on the wall becomes in something like a symbol of the series from that moment on. Even in "Battle of the Bands" they still take that piece of wall with them in the RV. *This is the first episode where one character says an unfinished insult. Alec says by the end: "What the..." but is interrupted by the credits. Yequil´s Birthday Party *This is Yequil´s first apparition in the series, along with the Pizza Guy. *The Wizard Microsoft assistant also shows in this episode. What´s going on with that? *This is the episode where the small party boy goes to the North Pole. He´ll later appear in more episodes, principally near the end. *Also, this episode is the only episode where the band actually does play something (aside from the Nazi Zombies episode, even thought that happened in another dimension). In Battle of the Bands 3"the band continues playing. The Pick of Destiny *In this episode, Yequil lands in Ray´s house with a rocket and makes a huge hole in the floor. This hole will remain there for all the series, being covered by planks and in one occasion with a cardboard. *This episode is a parody of Tenacious D. *In the back ground when you see Alec and Vince go across the bridge, you can see the island of Alcatraz. *There are a couple of Easter Eggs in the Rock Museum, like a disk that says: "The What". *After the credits, the "North Pole Kid" can be seen hanging around with his balloon. The Giant Doughnut crushes his igloo, and he yells: "Son of a...", just before the episode ends. *This is the first episode where the Pizza Guy´s car gets wrecked, but this will happen very often in the series. Saw VII *This episode is the first Halloween special. *It´s a parody of the Saw films. The video title says it´s "Saw VIII due to the excessive amount of movies that were made for this franchise. *The way Jigsaw works is actually different to the way he does on the film, but the creator made it clear he knew that. *In the closet where they put Jigsaw, a puzzle can be seen. This puzzle also appears in a previous animation he made called: "Kevin´s Town". *This is the first episode where Ray´s excessive addiction to Freeway Cola is made present. The voice actor, Burny, actually loves that soda. He has done some joke propagandas to it in his YouTube channel "FreewayGangstas". *At the near end, the Pizza Guy says: "Game Over". This is something that will be heard in every Halloween episode from that moment on. The Ackermans * This is Emmy and Mr. Ackerman´s first episode. *This is also the first episode where Vince uses his random military uniform. *Ray´s shirt says: "This is an orange". *This is the first of many times that the main door will hit Ray in the face. It actually hits him twice. *Just an inside joke: the kitchen in the series is identical to Alvaro´s kitchen. Tommy Robot vs The Robo-Yequils *This is the first episode to show "Tommy Robot". He was actually created by Ron Good, an American animator. He and Alvaro Calmet are good friends, and he asked him to introduce Tommy to his series, and also make a prequel to his videos. *In the first scene, Ray infiltrates Alec´s room parodying Snake from the Metal Gear Solid games. He even communicates with Emmy using the codec. *After Yequils breaks one of the walls of the Barbershop, Mr. Gonzalez takes a newspaper that says: "Zombies are coming". This is the first indication of the Nazi Zombies episode. *While looking for a Robot web page, Ray finds Skynet between the pages. *The first time Tommy Robot appears, an evil clown can be seen in the background. It is actually a rival of him in the series Ron Good made. *In one scene, the shark moon-swims. *When the guys are about to fight, in the stage there are some interesting spectators, like Jigsaw, the new girl, Tom Ridgewell, the Morettini henchmen dressed as a door fixer, Ozzy Larzarus (who two years later is revealed to be Ray´s ex-girlfriend) and Waldo (his first appearance, even thought from that episode on he´ll appear in every episode). *After the credits, there is a small scene that connects the episode with the first episode of Tommy Robot, called "The Haunted Fun House". Category:Content